First Impressions
by ohwhatagloomyshow
Summary: Nancy Drew meets Frank Hardy for the first time.


"Daddy?" Her voice was shy as she peeked her head into his office, tiny fingers holding onto the door and auburn hair flowing over her narrow shoulders. Her father's office was large, spactious, but sparcely furnished with just a large desk, a thick chair, a telephone, and a rug - no pictures on the wall or cabinets for his files or bookcases for his law texts.

Carson Drew rubbed his eyes as he spoke on the phone to his associate, sitting a little tilted to the side, away from the window. The voice of his daughter, so soft and a little scared, immediately caught his attention and he smiled as he saw her. He gestured to her with his free hand, his left still clutching the phone to his ear. Little Nancy took the cue to run into the room, her tiny feet patting on the hardwood floor and rug, her white nightgown dancing around her ankles. She climbed into his lap and curled into him, her head nuzzled against his discheveled suit. She tugged on his jacket

"Daddy," she whispered, not wanting to disturb his call but desperately needing his attention. "Daddy, I had a dream - "

He met her eyes and made a silencing motion with his hand. "Hold on, Fenton - Nancy just came into the room." Carson smiled as he put the phone against his shoulder. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I had a dream and Mommy was in it." His eyes immediately softened, begging her to continue and yet to stop, not sure which option he wanted more. "She came into my room, and told me to be good, and that she loved me, and then she gave me some ice cream. Can I have some ice cream, Daddy?" Carson sighed and rubbed his eyes, relieved at the simplicity of his daughter's sweet dream.

"Of course, baby. Go get Hannah and ask her if she'll get you some." He stroked her hair and kissed her head. Eagerly she climbed from his lap, and just as she left the room, Carson picked up the phone again and apologized. "How are your boys, Frank and Joe?" he asked, just as Nancy shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The young woman who entered her father's office hardly resembled the young child she had once been, making a pretty picture as she carried in a small bouquet of flowers for her father's desk, with long red hair and sparkling blue eyes, a tailored suit and clutch purse. Carson took her wrist as she placed the vase down, and she smiled as she took the hint, bowing down so he could kiss her forehead.<p>

Sixteen years later and his office was bright and homey, filled with pictures of his only child and his late wife. The windows were opened and books crowded the bookshelves against the wall, and papers were strewn across his desk as he worked on another case. A small dog napped in the sunlight, nestled in one of the lounge chairs.

"I'm going out to the store for Hannah-do you need anything?"

He looked guilty as he glanced up from his papers. "Actually, Nancy, could you hold off on the shopping for an hour or so?" He grimaced sheepishly. "An old friend is flying in from Massachusettes to help me with a case, and he's bringing his sons. Could you stay and entertain them for an hour or so while I work with their father?"

Nancy frowned, and jerked her thumb toward the door. "I was going to meet Ned right after - "

"Oh, you can see Ned any old day!" Carson countered as he stood and shrugged into his jacket. "Who knows when you'll see the Hardys again?"

Nancy sighed. "All right." She brushed back her hair. "I guess Hannah can do her own shopping."

"Atta girl!" Carson smiled as he touched her nose, heading out of the office. Nancy laughed. "I told them we'd pick them up at the airport."

* * *

><p>Carson had forgotten to make a sign to welcome in the incoming family, so it took quite some time for them to find each other. But when a well-built, dark-haired, middle-aged man came forward with his hand outstretched to Carson, they knew they'd found each other.<p>

"It's nice to finally meet you, Nancy," Mr. Hardy said graciously. "Your father speaks of you often." Nancy blushed. "How old are you now? Eighteen?"

She nodded. "This June."

"My boy Frank just turned Eighteen! Frank, come over here; this is Carson's daughter, Nancy."

She turned to watch a tall, thin boy - _man _- come toward her. He had a polite smile on, revealing perfect teeth; his wide brown eyes matched his tidy brown hair His smiled warmed into a genuine grin as he came nearer. Nancy swallowed hard, clenching her teeth together to keep her jaw from dropping.

"Hi," he said in a charming voice. "Frank Hardy. Nice to meet you, Nancy."

She grinned weakly. "Nice to meet you, too."


End file.
